Just a Regular Day, Until
by Ghostpirates
Summary: It was just like any day, Cat and Sam watching TV, until Cat HAD to go and play Kingdom Heart 2. That's how it all started. Sorry if it's kinda a lame summary. Major spoilers if you haven't played 'cause it follows the story somewhat.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story and I don't know how it is. I let one of my friends read it and they liked it, but I dunno. Please tell me if it's good. :D Here's Chapter 1.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kigdom Hearts... Just my three characters I made up. They're might be more later too.**

**Chapter 1: Start.**

Two girls sat on a bed. One had a remote and was flipping through the channels on the television.

"Gawd. There's nothing on," said the one with dirty-blonde hair.

The other just stared at the TV. Then suddenly, she hopped off the bed and ran out the door into the hall.

"Where are you going,Cat," screamed the one still in the room.

"To get something," the one called Cat sreamed back.

A few minutes passed and Cat came running through the door. She had a bag in her hand, which she dropped on the bed.

"Where's your new PS2, Sam," Cat asked.

Sam pointed to a dark corner of the room, where mysterious black clouds hovered.

"Ummmm... What's it doing over there? And what's with the mysterious black clouds?"

"Wellll... I don't know. I played it yesterday, but in the middle of my game it just started freaking out... So I kind of just tossed it over there. And as for the mysterious black clouds, I don't have a clue why they're there," Sam replied.

Cat stared at the corner before walking over, pushing the clouds away, and picking up the PS2. She looked at it for a few seconds before shrugging and going back over to Sam.

"Looks alright to me," she said. "Maybe it just doesn't like you. Inanimate objects have feelings too, ya know?"

"...," Sam stared at her. "No they don't... They're not alive, so they can't have feelings"

Cat glared at her. Then she went over to the T.V. to hook up the PS2.

"Soooo... What game do you have," Sam asked, poking the bag on the bed.

Cat finished hooking up the game system and stood up. She went over and snatched the bag off the bed and away from Sam, who was poking it with a stick... Where she found the stick, we will never know.

"It's Kingdom Hearts 2. I just got it yesterday. It was an early Christmas gift from my mom."

"Christmas isn't for another four months though..."

"Really? Oh well. She bought it for me anyway," Cat said.

Cat took the game out of the bag and opened it up. She then put the disc in the PS2 and turned it on. The phone rang suddenly and they both screamed.

"Oh. It's just the phone. Gawd that scared me. Hold on a second," Sam said.

She walked out of the room to go answer the phone while Cat started up a new game.

Sam walked back into the room, looking angry.

"Who was it?"

"My brother. He was using his cell phone to prank call me just 'cause I don't have one**(1)**," Sam answered.

"...Okay. Well, I'm about to start the game, so come on." She motioned for Sam to sit down next to her on the floor.

Sam hesitently sat down, still scared of the PS2.

They watched the opening in awe. They had thought the first game was KEWL, but this one was AWESOME.

"OH EM GEE! THIS IS SOOOO AWESOME," Sam screamed.

"Shut up already. I can't hear anything"

----------------------------------------------A Little While Later----------------------------------------------

"OMG. I have to fight that!!"

Cat was pointing to the screen, where Roxas was about to fight the giant Nobody thing.

Sam watched as she hit the buttons like a maniac, trying to defeat the monster but doing poorly. So she took the controller from her and started fighting. Amazingly, after a few minutes, she beat it. Cat was staring at her, amazed and angry.

"How did you do that? You suck at these games," she said.

Sam just shook her head and shrugged.

"Well, give me the controller back now," she said as she snatched it back and started playing again.

---------------------------------------------A Few Hours Later-----------------------------------------------

Sam had fallen asleep watching Cat play. Cat was staring at the screen, very angry. She hadn't been able to beat Axel and was still in the same spot. She had tried at least... I don't know because she lost count. So she decided to stop for now.

She went back to the Usual Spot and saved the game. Then she turned it off and shook Sam awake.

"Wake uuuuuuup!"

Sam blinked once and then sat up quickly, "WHAT!? IS THE HOUSE BURNING DOWN!?!?! NOT AGAIN!!!!!!!! STOP, DROP, AND ROLL!!!!!"

Cat just stared at her as she fell back over and went to sleep again. She shrugged and climbed onto the bed, throwing a pillow off of it and hitting Sam in the head. All she did was mumble something that Cat didn't catch.

She settled down and looked at the clock. It was 1:24 in the morning and she was tired. Cat rested her head on the pillow and fell asleep quickly.

---------------------------------------------Sometime Later---------------------------------------------------

Sometime during the night Sam woke up to find that she was laying on the floor, right next to her favorite pillow. She got up to go use the bathroom, noticing that Cat had finally stopped playing Kingdom Hearts 2 and fallen asleep on her bed.

A few minutes later she came back in. She felt like something in the room had changed... And then she looked over at the PS2 to see the mysterious black clouds back over it. She screamed and Cat woke up and fell out of the bed.

"WHAT HAPPENED!? DID SOMEONE DIE!?!"

Sam just pointed in the general direction of the T.V. and PS2 because she was too scared to look. Cat saw the mysterious clouds and went to investigate, but Sam caught her by the arm.

"No, it's too dangerous. I told you it was creepy!"

"You said no such thing, so let me go. I want to go see what happened. Especially since my game is still in there," she said as she tugged her arm out of Sam's grip.

She walked over to the T.V. and pushed the clouds away AGAIN. Only to find that the T.V. had dissapeared and was replaced with a very big black hole. Who would've thought?

Sam quickly ran over to see what had happened to her television.

"OMG!! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY TELEVISON CAT!?!? THIS IS-," but what it was we will never find out because at that moment Cat and Sam were sucked into the black hole.

----------------------------------------------Dun Dun Dunnnnnn----------------------------------------------

Sam blinked a couple times and slowly sat up. She looked to her right to see Cat sprawled on the ground, drooling. She looked around her to see that she was in an alleyway type thing, except that the only exit had a curtain hanging from it. A cough made her look over her shoulder.

"Who are you and what're you doing here," asked a kid with blonde hair that stood straight up.

"Who am I? **I** am the wonderful SAM," she said as she twirled around once. "And this lump right here," she stated as she kicked Cat, who was still on the ground," Is my friend Cat."

Cat sat bolt upright at her name and yelled," WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM MEEEEE!?!?!"

"...," The four kids that were sitting there just stared at her.

"Yeeeeah. So who're YOU," asked Sam as she turned to look back at the kids.

"I'm Olette," the only girl of the four said. She had brown hair that reached just below her shoulders and bright green eyes.

A boy with dark brown hair stood up and said," I'm Pence. And that's Hayner." He pointed to the blonde who had first spoken.

The last one had blonde hair that seemed to stick up EVERY-which-way. His eyes were blue and he seemed distracted as he stared at the ground... That is until Cat stood up suddenly and sreamed," I KNOW YOU!!!! YOU'RE ROXAS!!!!"

His head snapped up and he looked at her as if she were crazy, which technically, was true.

"How do you know who I am?"

"Because... IIIIII'm... psychic," she said. "Wait a second! If Roxas, Hayner, Olette, and Pence are here, that means we're in Kingdom Hearts 2!!! That is sooo awesome!! No, wait. That isn't awesome. Wellll... WAIT!!!! IF WE'RE IN THE GAME, THAT MEANS THAT AXEL IS HERE TOO!!!!!!"

Sam thought for a moment and looked around her again. It seemed that Cat was right, for once. How amazing!!! They seemed to be in the Usual Spot and right at the beginning of the game. She looked over at Cat, who was rambling to herself about random things... Mostly Axel, but that doesn't matter.

"Hey Cat, do you know what happens in this game?"

Cat stopped her rambling and looked over to Sam. "No, I don't. I never even got past the fight with Axel... I tried liiiike... I don't even know how many times 'cause I stopped counting..."

"Okay... This isn't good...We're trapped in a video game, which we don't know anything about, except for these idiots." She pointed to Roxas and the others, who looked offended.

"Hmm... Maybe we should call Jenny. I bet she would know what to do... And I just noticed, but why is your hair blue," Cat asked as she pointed to Sam's hair.

"What do you mean blue?"

She turned her head and glanced in a random mirror that seemed to appear out of nowhere... And screamed...

**(1) **Sadly, I don't have one either. D:

**Thanks for reading. Review and tell me if it's good. I hope it is. **

**MusicofFire**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Kingdom Hearts. Never will. D:**

**Chapter 2: Idiots...**

"OH MY GOD!!!! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY HAIR!?!?"

"I think it looks good," Cat chimed in, trying to help. But it didn't work very well because Sam just glared at her.

"Hmph. Come look at yourself and see if you look good," she said, angry at her hair and the stupid PS2 for pulling her into a game.

Cat walked over to the mirror and looked in it. She stared for a couple seconds before running around in circles screaming," MY HAIR!!! IT'S GONE BLONDE! NOOOOOOOO!!!!!"

The seemingly forgotten four, and Sam, just stared at her. Then Sam grabbed her by the arm and said," Your hair has ALWAYS been blonde, you IDIOT!!!"

Cat blinked. Sam blinked. The other four blinked. Then Cat and Sam burst into laughter.

Roxas suddenly stood up and they stopped.

"Where're you going Roxas," asked Olette.

"No where."

He stalked past Cat and Sam, who were on the ground from laughing so hard.

"What's wrong with HIM?"

They all looked towards the voice, which had come from a girl with long, braided green hair. She had purple eyes and was standing with her hands on her hips in a corner of the Usual Spot.

"OH EM GEE!! JENNY!?!? How did you get here," Sam asked. "And do you know your hair is green?"

"I know it's green," she answered. "And as for how I got here, I went to your house to see where you were. Your mom said you were in your room, so I went up there and your T.V. was covered by a black hole... And I'm sure you can fill in the rest."

Cat stared, trying to fill in the rest. Sam nodded and said," Yeeeah. So, anyway, we don't know what's wrong with him. We started laughing and he just stood up and left."

Jenny walked towards the curtain saying," I'll go find out what his problem is. Cat come with me. Sam... Stay here and keep them company."

She turned when she reached the curtain and pointed to Hayner, Pence, and Olette.

Sam nodded, while Cat jumped up to follow Jenny.

-------------------------------------------------With Roxas---------------------------------------------------

Roxas walked out of the Usual Spot, mad for no reason at all. He just wanted to get away from those two. They were annoying to say the least. He didn't hate them, though; he couldn't.

Roxas suddenly stopped. That feeling was back. He knew what it was. Time had stopped again. He looked around.

"Hi again," said a girl with light blonde hair. She was smiling at him.

He looked at her, a small smile on his face."Hi," he said back.

She looked concerned for a second, then said," What's wrong with you?"

Roxas was about to answer when Cat and Jenny came out of the Usual Spot.

---------------------------------------------Back With the Others---------------------------------------------

"Sooooooo... What do you like to do." Sam asked from her spot on the ground.

They just sat there, except for Olette who said," We like to go to the beach... Does that count?"

"I guess... Hmmmm... What can we do while Jenny's being... Well, herself. Hmmm... OOOO I KNOW!!!!!"

She had an evil grin on her face which made the other three shudder. Sam stood up and magically pulled a pad of paper and a pen out of thin air... Or so we think. She actually had it in her pocket, but they will never know that. Anyway, she then sat back down.

"Okay... I'm going to randomly write something and if you can guess it theeeeeeeen... I dunno. Doesn't matter." She scribbled something down on the paper. "Now guess." She pointed to Hayner.

"... You're an idiot," he replied.

"Nope, wrong answer." And she wacked him in the head with the pad of paper. "Next."

"... Umm," Pence started.

"RIGHT ANSWER!!! WOOOO," Sam screamed.

"All I said was 'umm'."

"Which was what I wrote down. See," she said as she held up the pad of paper.

"Oh."

"You know what I think," she asked no one in particular.

"What," Olette asked back.

"You should take my quiz!!!"

"... Your quiz," Hayner asked slowly.

Sam nodded her head and reached into her pocket to take out another pad of paper. She wrote something down on three of the pieces, tore them out, and gave one to each of them.

They all read it and fainted on the spot. Sam just shrugged and picked up the pieces of paper that had fallen to the ground. One said 'You will be single FOREVER MUAHAHAHA' and Pence had gotten that one. The one Olette got said 'You should date Hayner. :D He seems to stare at you a lot' and the one Hayner had said 'I think Olette likes you. You should go out. XD'.**(1)**

"Fine, don't take my quiz. You suck," she said to them.

----------------------------------------------Back With Roxas------------------------------------------------

Jenny spotted Roxas and immediately grabbed him. Roxas tried to get away, but Jenny just dragged him back towards the Usual Spot.

"Let me go," he yelled, struggling against her grip.

Jenny just motioned for Cat to help her restrain him.

"Umm... Who're you two?"

Jenny and Cat stopped, finally noticing the blonde-haired girl. Cat let go of Roxas and stepped closer to her.

"No, the better question is, who are you?"

The girl was about to answer, but Jenny cut her off, saying," Her name's Namine."

Cat turned and looked at her," How'd you know that? Hmmmm!?"

"I played the game... And beat it."

"When'd you have time for that!? And why didn't you tell meeee!?!"

"I multi-tasked. While you were talking to me that one day, I was playing... And I didn't HAVE to tell you."

Roxas tried to pry his arm out of Jenny's grip, but she was still holding on. "Could you PLEASE let go of me," he said, exasperated.

They all looked at him, while Jenny released his arm from her vice-like grip.

The next thing she knew, Roxas was gone. He gad run off in the general direction of the Sandlot.

Jenny and Cat just stood there stupidly. Well, Cat did more so than Jenny. Namine had disappeared sometime during their conversation.

Jenny shrugged, grabbed Cat's arm, and headed back into the Usual Spot to inform Sam, and the others, of what had happened.

**(1) **I couldn't think of anything else. Writer's block sucks, so I just made something stupid up. D:

**Weeeell. There's chapter two. Tell me what ya think pleeeease.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kyaaa! I'm happy people actually like it. :D So here's the third chapteeeer. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Kingdom Hearts. D:**

**Chapter 3: Lying. :P**

Ever since the three had passed out, Sam had just been sitting there. She stared at them, somewhat hoping they would never wake up.

She turned as she heard the curtain swish and saw Jenny and Cat coming back in.

"Soooo... What happened." Sam asked. Then she noticed they were missing someone. "Where's Roxas?"

Jenny explained to her what had happened.

"We have to follow him because Axel could show up at any time," she concluded.

Right when Jenny said 'Axel', Cat started freaking out.

"AXEL!!!! Axeeeeel," she screamed. "We HAVE to go after Roxas!! I NEED to see Axel!!! SO I CAN TAKE REVENGE!!!"

"Stop freaking out and we will," Sam said, sighing. Sometimes she wondered why she was friends with Cat.

"And why do you want revenge," Jenny asked.

"Because I couldn't beat him!! He kept killing me and killing me and killing me..."

----------------------------------------------A Few Minutes Later--------------------------------------------

"... and killing me and--"**(1)**

"JUST SHUT UP!! WE GET IT!! YOU COULDN'T BEAT HIM," Sam screamed, ticked off.

"Welllll, sor-ray," Cat said, although she wasn't sorry at all.

"Suuure you are. You always say that when you aren't."

"So?"

"So it's not nice to lie about being sorry."

"You always do. Like that one time you hit me over the head and all you said was 'Oops. Accident. Sorry' and you weren't!!!"

"Yeah. Well the only reason I hit you was because you were being stupid!"

Jenny watched them argue back and forth like five-year-olds. _Why do I put up with this, _she asked herself. _Oh yeah. Because we've been friends forever. Gawd, why'd I ever say hi to them?_

"I'm NOT stupid," Cat yelled.

"Yeah you are," Sam said calmly. She had actually stopped fighting with Cat and was now just trying to get on her nerves.

"Am NOT!!"

"Are TOO."

_This is funny and all, but they've got to stop SOMETIME, _Jenny finally decided.

"AM NOT!!!!"

Jenny walked over to Sam to stop her from saying anything else.

"Just stop already," Jenny whispered. "We need to find Roxas. Now."

"What're you two talking about? It's impolite to whisper in front of other people," Cat scolded them.

"Yeah, well... It's impolite to say sorry and not mean it," Sam countered.

"Just STOP already," Jenny sighed. "You're acting like five-year-olds."

"So," they said simultaneously.

"Whatever. I guess I'll leave you two here to fight while I go look for Roxas."

"Hey! That's not nice! I need to find Axel so I can get REVENGE," Cat exclaimed.

"Yeeeah... Well, if you want to come, then stop fighting."

"Fine," Cat and Sam agreed.

Jenny finally noticed Hayner, Pence, and Olette. They were still unconscious.

"What happened to them... Wait. You didn't give them your 'quiz', did you," she asked, worried.

"Maaaaaybe," Sam said innocently.

"Oh, whatever. We REALLY need to find Roxas. Come on," Jenny sighed.

All three left the Usual Spot, going to look for Roxas. They left the other three there... Not caring what happened.

----------------------------------------------With Roxas (Finally)---------------------------------------------

Roxas ran. Not stopping 'till he was FAR away from those two girls. When he finally noticed where he was he could only think one thing.

_Not good._

He was in the Sandlot, where Seifer and his 'gang' --which consisted of him, a girl named Fuu, and this other guy named Rai-- hung out. They weren't really a gang, but who cares... They sure acted like one.

He looked around and noticed that they weren't there. _Thank God,_ he thought.

Well, God obviously wasn't on his side, because just then Seifer and his 'gang' walked into the Sandlot from one of the other entrances. They noticed him instantly.

"Hey! Loser! What're you doing here," Seifer yelled.

Sam, Cat, and Jenny appeared out of nowhere. How they got there that fast, wellll... it'll be a mystery, until later on that is. :D

"HAH! WE FOUND YOU!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA," Cat screamed.

Everyone stared at her strangely. She slowly stopped laughing evily, looking around.

"What? Can't I laugh evily for no reason?"

"... Who're you three," Seifer asked slowly, slightly creeped out by Cat's insane laughter.

"Friends of Roxas," Sam said a little too happily.

"You are NOT my friends. You're crazy. And why do you keep following me!?!?"

"Because we have to find AXEL," Cat replied.

"Wait a second... You mean that guy with REALLY bright red hair?"

"YOU'VE SEEN HIM ALREADY!?!?! WHERE!!?!??"

"...Nowhere."

"Well, you just said you saw him!!!!"

"I was...lying," Roxas lied.

"... That's not nice. You shouldn't lie. Now I'm sad," Cat sniffed.

Cat started to cry. Well, fake cry. But she was good at it so it fooled everyone except Sam and Jenny. They were used to it, so they were unfazed. Everyone else felt bad. Even Seifer... Who didn't even know her.

And suddenly time stopped! AGAIN!!! But for some reason Cat, Jenny, and Sam didn't freeze. Roxas sighed. _This day just keeps getting worse, _he thought. Roxas was being emo, which wasn't good. Storm clouds appeared out of nowhere. O.o Wierd. But that's what he gets for being emo.

Cat had stopped fake crying. Sam was looking at Roxas, who had scooted over to a random corner with his storm clouds. Jenny was trying to think of what happened next in the game.

_Hmm... What happened next? I could've sworn Roxas had to fight those nobodies... But I think us being here has thrown off the game, _she pondered. _Maybe Axel will come in? Dunno. I bet he will. I wonder what Cat's gonna do to him... She said she was gonna take 'REVENGE,' but what does that entail._

Jenny was so caught up in her thoughts, which doesn't happen often, that she failed to notice the black hole forming in the wall by Roxas... Who was STILL being emo. She also failed to notice a black-cloaked figure stepping out of said hole in the wall.

Roxas looked up as he saw something out of the corner of his eye...

**(1) **Never happened to me. :D I beat Axel easily. MUAHAHAHA.

**... I don't think the names of the chapter have anything to do with them. :P I just put something up there. Can anyone guess who's coming in:D Review Pleeeease. They make me happy. :D**

**MusicofFire**


	4. Chapter 4

**:D People like it. Yay! Here's the fourth chapter. **

**Diclaimer: Don't own Kingdom Hearts. D: Though I wish I did.**

**Chapter 4: Boredneeeess.**

Demyx stepped out of the darkness. He didn't know where he was... _Maybe I took a wrong turn _he asked himself. He looked around... And noticed Roxas in a corner with his storm clouds.

_Oooo. I know where I am now...But why am I here? Hmm... I thought I was going to get some pizza. Isn't that in some other place?_

Demyx was wrapped up in his thoughts and didn't notice Sam approaching him. He jumped when she waved her hand in front of his face.

"Who might you be good fellow," Sam asked. She randomly liked to talk wierd. O.o

Demyx, being as stupid as he is **(A/N No offense. I like him. :D)**,just stared at her.

Finally, he got what she was asking him and replied, "Wouldn't you like to know."

"Well, OBVIOUSLY I'd like to know. That's why I asked."

Cat walked up to them also, with Jenny right behind her. Jenny walked around Demyx, looking him up and down. Then she stopped in front of him and peered into his face.

"Hmmm... Blonde hair... Kinda like a mohawk... Blue eyes?... Your name's... Darnit... Oh yeah! Demyx," she finally exclaimed.

Demyx looked startled. _How'd she know who I am? Who in the world are these girls? Don't think I've seen them before. Hmmm... Maybe they're from a different dimension or something... Wait. That's stupid. Maybe I should just ask... Yeah. That would be smart. I can so be smart __when I want to!_

Demyx looked at her suspiciously. "How do you know who I am," he asked. "And who are you?"

---------------------------------------------Somewhere Else--------------------------------------------------

Axel was randomly walking around the World That Never Was. He was supposed to be going to get Roxas, but for some reason he didn't feel like it anymore. So he was looking for something to do.

_Wonder where everyone is. Hmmm... What can I do for now? God, I'm bored. There's nothing to do in this place. Maybe I can bug someone, that's always fun._

Axel grinned evilly and went to stalk his next prey.

---------------------------------------Back With Demyx and the Others---------------------------------------

"No. The question is, who are you," Cat said.

"You already KNOW who I am!!"

"Oh. Yeah. Haha. Forgot," Cat said, embarrassed.

"People say I'm dumb," Demyx muttered.

"What was that?"

"Noooothing."

"Whatever. Why are you here anyway," Jenny interrupted.

Demyx thought for a moment. _Should I really tell them why I'm here... Wait a second. _Demyx looked over Sam's shoulder. _That's Roxas!! Wasn't Axel supposed to come and kidnap him or something..._

While Demyx was deep in thought, Sam magically produced the stick that she had been using to poke the bag with earlier.

"Maybe we can beat the answer out of him," she said sadistically. Of course she was joking... Or was she?

Jenny looked over at her and was about to start lecturing her for carrying it, but Cat beat her to it.

"You know you shouldn't be carrying that around, it's dangerous. Also, beating the answer out of him is against the law. It's abuse. And how in the world did you get that in the first place? Wasn't that the stick you had before? Ya'know. Maybe it's becuase you poked Kingdom Hearts 2 that we're stuck in it," she ranted.

"One question at a time! Jesus!" Sam exclaimed.

Demyx snapped back to reality when he heard Sam scream. He looked from the stick in her hand to Jenny and then to Cat. They had totally forgotten about him, which was perfectly fine with Demyx. He slowly started backing up and formed a dark portal in the wall. He then stepped into it and disappeared while they were still preoccupied. The only person who noticed this was Roxas, but he was still being emo and no one was gonna go near him becuase those clouds looked suspiciously like the ones that had been above the PS2...

------------------------------------------World That Never Was----------------------------------------------

Demyx appeared from a black portal to see Axel walking around, bored. He pondered over whether he should go talk to him or not. He was just about to open up another portal when Axel noticed him. _Dangit. I don't have the pizza. He's gonna be mad. I don't want to diiiie!! Nooo!! _Demyx thought as Axel aproached him.

"... Would you stand up," Axel demanded as he stopped in front of Demyx.

Demyx had decided he would rather beg than die, but Axel wasn't going to do anything to him anyway. He just liked being dramatic, so he had dropped down onto his knees and had his head bowed.

When Demyx didn't get up Axel grabbed his arm and hauled him to his feet. _Why do I put up with these idiots? _Axel asked himself._ I dont' think I can answer that..._

"I'm not gonna do anything to you. Would you stop freaking out? And where's the pizza?"

"Weeeeell... I kinda got lost and ended up in Twilight Town..." he was cut off by Axel releasing his arm, which made him drop onto his butt. "Ooooow. You didn't have to do that."

"Did anybody see you," Axel asked. He looked really mad and you don't mess with Axel when he's mad because then you're just asking to die. So naturally, Demyx answered him almost immediately.

"Weeeelll... These girls were kinda there and stuff, but I'm not sure who they were. And uhhh... I s-saw Roxas..."

_Ooohh... I'm dead now. _Demyx thought. He would have been... If Axel wasn't his like BEST friend **(A/N That's what I believe anywaaaay. 'Cause you don't know what goes on when you're just fighting heartless and stuff and they're off wandering the darkness :D), **but Demyx seemed to forget this a lot. He's just kinda absentminded.

"Did he see you," Axel asked with forced calmness. He was sooo mad right now, but he couldn't do anything to Demyx. And as long as Roxas didn't see him, everything would be fine.

"I don't think he did. The girls that I mentioned kinda knew who I was even though I'd never seen them before... And Roxas was kinda off in a corner," Demyx explained. _I'm not dead. Yeeesss! Score. I'm awesome._ Demyx mentally happy danced. "Wait... Weren't you supposed to go and get him or something?"

"I was, but I decided I didn't feel like it... I think something's off,"

"Really... It doesn't feel like it. Although, you were supposed to go get him, but then you didn't feel like it. You usually listen. Xemnas is gonna be maaad," he stuck his tongue out at Axel. Xemnas was the crazy, silver-haired ruler of the World That Never Was and the nobodies... He was obsessed with Kingdom Hearts, which was pretty much the moon, shaped like a heart, that was above the World That Never Was.

"Shut up."

"Fiiine... So, what're you gonna do?"

"I think I'll just have to go and meet those girls you were talking about," Axel smiled evilly.

-----------------------------------------Back with Roxas and the others---------------------------------------

"Achoo," all three girls sneezed.

"That was wierd..." Sam said.

"Yeah," Cat and Jenny agreed...

**There ya goooo. :D I actually have a few chapters written, but I didn't feel like posting them all at once. :P And this chapter I got like REALLY bad writer's block on. I didn't write for like EVER. But then I found away around that wall. Raises sword triumphantly Yep. And did anyone expect Demyx coming out of the darkness:D Well, review and tell me what ya think. **

**MusicofFire**


	5. Chapter 5

**D: Nobody reviewed. -Cries- I feel so unloved. Is it THAT bad?? If nobody reviews then I might stop it. Actually, I'd probably keep posting anyway. :P Well, here's chapter 5. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Kingdom Hearts, never will. Live is unfair. D:**

**Chapter 5: What now?**

"We messed up the game for sure," Jenny concluded.

They had stopped talking about the stick a few minutes before and noticed that Demyx had escaped. Jenny didn't really care, but Cat blamed it on Sam's stick and Sam blamed it on Cat for asking her too many questions.

"So how do we know what's gonna happen," Sam inquired. "We could easily meet the boss from the end of the game even though it's just started... That would be bad."

Jenny thought for a moment. "I don't think we messed it up too bad. Hopefully, it won't be that off. If we do happen to meet Xemnas, theeeeen... We'll just have to hope we live."

"Who's Xemnas," Cat asked.

"The boss from the end of the game."

"Oh."

"We should probably leave before anyone else comes," Jenny decided. The other two nodded.

They started to walk away, but Jenny stopped. She walked over to Roxas, slapped him, and then walked away. Roxas stood up and followed them.

--------------------------------------------Back At the Usual Spot--------------------------------------------

All four of them walked in to see Hayner, Pence, and Olette just waking up. It was starting to get dark somewhat by that time.The three of them saw Sam and pretty much ran out, leaving the four of them alone.

"That was weird," Cat said.

"Random," Sam agreed.

Jenny sat down on the ground and Sam and Cat followed. Roxas just stood there.

"Sit down," Cat said.

He just continued standing there without saying a word. _He sure can be stubborn... and emo. I don't think he was like that when I was playing the game though... I guess us being here changes their moods and stuff_ Jenny thought.

Cat was getting impatient because she hated being ignored, so she hit the back of his knee and he plopped onto the ground.

"That always works," she said happily.

Roxas glared at her, laid down on his back, and promptly fell asleep. The three of them looked at him and decided to let him sleep. _I so bet he's a bitch when you wake him up_ all three thought.

"Who do you think will appear next," Sam asked Jenny.

"I'm not sure. Maybe Axel will or maybe someone from waaaaay later in the game."

"AXEL!!"

"Shut up," Sam yelled. She was getting really tired of that.

Jenny was about to say something when a dark portal appeared in the wall right above where Roxas was sleeping. _That's_ really_ getting old_ she thought.

--------------------------------------------Swiiiitch POVs :D-------------------------------------------------

It just happened that I was the first to step out of the darkness, Demyx right behind me. It was the biggest mistake of my life.

"AXEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL!!!!!" was all I heard before something tackled me to the ground. I just happened to land on something soft, (Guess whooo. :D) but that didn't make anything better.

I looked down to see some girl with blonde hair sitting on my stomach. She looked mad, but I wasn't sure why. Then I turned my head so I could see what I was laying on... It was Roxas. He was asleep, even though I don't know how he could be when I was laying on top of him and this idiot was ranting about something I couldn't catch because she was talking _way_ too fast.

I pushed her off of me finally and got up. I looked aorund to see two other girls. One with blue hair down to her shoulders and the other with green hair that reached to about halfway down her back.

"Ooooow. What was that foooor? I hit my head."

I looked down at the blonde girl to see that she was pouting. It made me feel bad even though I didn't know her. The other two looked unfazed even though she looked as though she was about to cry.

"You were in my personal space and I don't even know you. So don't touch me. Got it memorized," I asked, using my catch phrase that I liked so much.

Her expression changed after I said that. One second she was sad and the next she was smiling evilly at me. It kinda creeped me out...

Then something hit me in the back of the head and I turned around to find a VERY pissed off Roxas sitting up. He had thrown a rock at me... A ROCK!!

"Could you idiots SHUT. UP," he said in a calm, but menacing voice. Then he fell right back to sleep, mumbling something about stupid blondes and idiots with red hair.

I stared at him for a second before I turned back around. Everyone else was just as confused as I was.

"That... was wierd," the girl with blue hair said.

I nodded absently, deep in thought...

-------------------------------------------Swiiiiiitch POVs Agaaaaaain----------------------------------------

"That... was wierd," Sam said.

She looked around. Axel had nodded, looking like he was thinking about something. Everyone else just continued to stare at Roxas after the interruption.

Sam walked passed Axel and headed towards Roxas after a few more minutes. She crouched down and poked him in the side. He stirred a little and mumbled something.

"Should we wake him up," she asked Jenny, who had moved towards Roxas also.

"I don't think we should. He might try to attack us."

"You're right...He did throw a rock at Axel after all...," Sam said.

Jenny stood up as Cat came over also. Cat kicked Roxas in the side lightly and Jenny glared at her.

"Would you leave him alone? And weren't you supposed to be taking revenge?"

Cat nodded and suddenly ran towards Axel, who was still deep in thought.

Axel snapped out of his thoughts right before she was about to hit him and stepped to the side. He summoned his chakrams as Cat stumbled.

"Heeeeey," Cat whined as she regained her footing. "That wasn't nice. I need to take revenge." She stuck her tongue out at him and then shrieked as he swung his weapon at her.

"You shouldn't hit girls... Or try to! That's not gentlemanly."

"So? And I don't think that's a word," Axel said as his chakrams lit on fire.

Sam and Jenny watched as Axel attacked Cat, who actually dodged the blows easily.

"Shouldn't we help her," Sam asked worriedly.

"Do you REALLY wanna get between them?"

"...Not really, but still. What if he actually manages to hit her?"

"I don't think he will," Jenny said confidently.

Sam looked towards where Cat and Axel were fighting when she heard a clang of metal. She was suprised to see Roxas standing between them, keyblades in his hands.

He had blocked Axel's attack right before it hit Cat, who had been getting tired. He pushed Axel away and glared at him. Axel looked suprised and his weapons disappeared.

Demyx, who had been standing by the wall ever since they arrived, came forward.

"We should probably leave," he whispered to Axel.

Axel nodded dumbly and walked back towards the wall with Demyx. Demyx opened another portal and stepped in, dragging Axel with him.

When they were gone, Roxas dismissed his keyblades and turned around. He held his hand out to Cat, who had fallen to the ground when he had blocked the attack.

"You okay?"

Cat grabbed his hand and he helped her up.

"Yeah. I think so... But I totally could have taken him. Hmph." She turned away from him and said, "I didn't need your help."

She turned back around and stuck her tongue out at him. Roxas rolled his eyes and sat down again.

_He's acting a little more like himself. Maybe the game won't be messed up too much, It might be getting used to us being here and everything will go back to normal soon_ Jenny pondered.

Sam and Jenny walked over and sat down next to him. Cat sat down also. Sam looked around at them.

"Soooo... Whatta we do now?"

**I kinda don't like my first person point of view with Axel, but I wanted to try it out. I hope I did okay. Please review... Or else... I'm resorting to threats. Yay! -Grins and holds up platter- Oh. And cookies. :D**

**MusicofFire**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I haven't updated for a while. I was really busy. :P I've started on Chapter eight just so I'm ahead. :D That way it won't take me long to update after I post this chapter and the next. Sooo... Here's Chapter six. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Kingdom Hearts... This gets tiring after awhile. :P**

**Chapter 6: Hmmmm...**

The four teenagers sat on the ground. They were talking about something, but he couldn't hear them. He was too high up. He watched a little longer then smirked. The figure in the cloak stretched out his hand and a dark portal appeared. The figure then stepped into it right before it disappeared.

--------------------------------------------------With Sam and the Others--------------------------------------------------

"How could we get out of here," Sam was saying. "We got in through the PS2, so unless we have another one, which we don't, we're stuck here. And I told you that thing was cursed."

"You're right, we don't have a PS2... But that doesn't mean we can't just find something else," Jenny explained.

"I guess, but what could we use... We're _in_ the game, so I don't think we can just go buy a PS2 or something. Plus, I don't think they'd have a game that had anything to do with my house."

Cat yawned as she watched the two discussing what they should do. They had been sitting there for the last hour or so and it was getting boring. She looked over to Roxas.

He had fallen asleep again and was curled up on his side, facing away from Cat. She was jealous that he got to sleep while she had to listen to the other two talk. Actually, they were more like arguing now.

"I'm tired," Cat finally whined. "Can't we just got to sleep and talk tomorrow?"

"... Where are we supposed to sleep exactly," Sam asked. "We don't exactly live here."

"I don't care where we sleep. I'm tired. I'll got to sleep right here if I have to. Roxas did," she

said as she pointed towards him.

Sam glanced over at Roxas. _Cat does have a point_ she thought. _Wow. That's a first._

"Okaaaaay. Fine. What about you Jenny?"

"I don't really care," Jenny shrugged.

They decided to go to sleep in the Usual Place and Sam flopped onto her back where she was. Cat laid down where she was also, close to Roxas. Jenny just kept sitting, but she fell asleep anyway. She could sleep sitting up, one of her many talents... Weird.

------------------------------------------------------The Next Morning--------------------------------------------------------

Jenny woke up and stretched. Her back cracked and she stood up.

_I really shouldn't sleep like that anymore... Even thought I do it a lot._

She looked around and smiled, trying to hold back a laugh.

Cat had moved during the night and was now hugging Roxas possessively, like he was a giant teddybear. She was knawing on his shoulder and drooling slightly. She was obviously having a dream.

Sam had managed to move herself from a few feet away from Roxas to right next to him. She had her arm flung out and it was covering Roxas' face. It was a funny sight to behold. **(A/N :D I like that word. :P)**

She noticed that Sam was waking up and walked closer to her.

Sam yawned and stretched slightly, standing up.

"What time is it?"

"I dunno... I think my watch stopped," Jenny answered as she looked at the gold watch on her right wrist.

It was her most prized possession and she never took it off. It was waterproof and she had had it since she was ten.

"Greeeat. Maybe we should wake up Cat."

Jenny nodded and walked ove rto Cat. She kicked her in the side and Cat jolted awake.

"My cookie!!"

Cat looked around then looked up at Sam and Jenny. She stood up suddenly.

"Where am I? What is this place? Why do I have blonde haaaaaair?!"

Jenny slapped her on the head and she calmed down.

"We're in the game, remember? And you've got some drool right there." She pointed to the left side of Cat's face.

Cat whiped it off and nodded.

"I'm okay now."

Jenny suddenly thought of something as Cat sat back down, almost falling alseep again except that Sam kicked her.

"Wait a second," Jenny said. "What day were you on in the game Cat?"

"I dunno." Cat thought for a moment. "The day where you first met Axel... The fourth day right? Why?"

"I hope we didn't skip the fifth day then... I also hope the game didn't go back to normal..."

"Why not?"

"Becuase if it did, we're gonna be seeing Axel again. But he'll be stronger this time."

"So. I can take him," Cat said confidently.

"What does it matter if he does come back... We've got Roxas," Sam said, pointing to him. "He can kick Axel's ass no matter what."

"Yeeeah. Okay... Except that right now he's just a useless lump."

"So? We can just wake him up... And then run after we do. But still, we need to wake him up to find out what day it is right," Sam questioned.

"Okay. Fine."

Jenny walked over to Roxas and crouched down. She poked him in the side lightly. He turned over and yawned, but didn't wake up. She poked him harder and he mumbled something. He scooted away from her and she followed him. She poked him again, even harder.

"Wake up already. My god. You sleep like a rock."

While Jenny continued to try to wake up Roxas, Cat looked over at the wall opposute her to see

a spot of darkness. She walked towards it and stretched out her hand to touch it. Her hand slipped in to the darkness and she stepped into it. As soon as she did, it disappeared and neither Sam nor Jenny noticed.

"Would you stop poking me already," Roxas finally groaned. "I'm awake."

"Good. Now what day is it? Oh and what time is it," Sam asked him.

"I dunno," he yawned. "Uhhh... Six, I guess."

"Shit. Not good," Jenny said as she stood up. She glanced around. "Wait a second... Where's Cat?"

---------------------------------------------------------With Cat----------------------------------------------------------------

Cat wondered throught the strange darkness that wasn't exactly dark. She could see on for a while ahead of her.

Everything looked the same. She couldn't tell if she was going in circles or not. It was starting to confuse and frustrate her, so she just stopped walking.

"Where am IIIIII? Saaaaam? Jenny? Hellooooo?!"

Just then a figure in a black trench coat appeared. His face was covered and she couldn't tell who it was.

"Where'd you come from? Who are you? Do you know where this iiiiiis?"

The figure pulled back it's hood to reveal a guy with blue hair. He had pointed ears and two slash marks that made a cross between his eyes. He held out his hand towards Cat and she stared at him, awaiting his answer.

"I am Saix."

**What'd ya think? Getting interesting?? I'm FINALLY trying to move it along... I hope. Well, not much to say. Review pleeease. Oh and if anyone didn't notice, the figure at the beginning was Saix. **

**MusicofFire**


	7. Chapter 7

**Gah. It's been FOREVER since I updated, hasn't it? I can't even remember. -Cries- Ah well, here's Chapter Seven for whoever's been waiting. XD Hope you all like it.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Kingdom Hearts. Oh how cruel the world is. D:**

**Chapter 7: O.o Cat is Captured. **

"What do you mean where's Cat? She was right over..."

Sam turned to her left, but didn't see Cat anywhere. She spun around and couldn't find her.

"Oh my God!! We lost Cat! What could've happened to her?? She didn't wander off did she,"

Sam said frantically.

"Great. Now we've lost Cat and it's the last day. This day just couldn't get any_ better_," Jenny said sarcastically.

"Wait. What happens on the last day?"

"Roxas goes invisible and gets erased from his friends and everybody else's memory. Then Sora awakens and that's when the game actually starts."

"Oh. Well, where do you think she went?"

--------------------------------------------Back With Caaat------------------------------------------------

"That's a weird name. And why is your hair blue? And long. It's kinda girly. And what's with your outfit? I don't think it's normal to wear trench coat thingies," Cat ranted.

Cat had stupidly decided to follow Saix and they were walking through the darkness. It didn't seem like they were getting anywhere though.

Cat had started asking questions almost immediately and finally started to go on a rant. Siax was getting annoyed by it and finally stopped walking.

"Do you ever shut up?"

"Yes. If you'd just answer my questions."

"I will not answer them."

"Fine," Cat said, folding her arms over her chest and taking a deep breath. "Where are we going? We've been walking for like, EVER! Are we going to get anywhere? Why is it so black? Why is the sky blue? Why is the grass green?"

"Be quiet! I will answer you questions," Saix snapped.

"Yay," Cat exclaimed happily, dancing in a circle.

"First, my name is not weird. My hair is blue because it is. It's long because I like it that way. It is not girly. And my outfit is that of the Organization. Happy?"

"Very. Now where are we going?"

Saix put his hand out in front of him and summoned a portal. He grabbed cat by the arm and dragged her through with himself.

---------------------------------------------With Sam and Jenny-------------------------------------------

"Okay. So we've checked everywhere in the damn town. Now what? Should we call a search party or something," Sam said tiredly.

They had searched everywhere in town and couldn't find any trace of Cat. They had asked people if they had seen an 'idiot with blonde hair.' Nobody had seen her.

"Somebdy took her. Like someone from later in the game," Jenny said suddenly, coming to a realization.

"What? Why would they bother taking Cat? It's not like she's useful."

"Hmmm... I don't know. They could use her to find out who we are. Not that it matters though."

Jenny and Sam walked into the Usual Spot to see Hayner, Pence, and Olette sitting around and laughing. Roxas was nowhere to be found.

"Ummm. Where's Roxas," Sam asked.

Hayner looked up, "Who?"

"You know, the guy---," Sam started, but Jenny cut her off.

"No one. We're just gonna leave now." She tugged on Sam's arm, "Come on."

"Okay, okay. No need to drag me."

Jenny let go of her arm and they walked out.

"What was that about," Sam inquired.

"I already told you. On the last day everyone forgets Roxas."

"But we didn't."

"We're not from the game though. Roxas has probably gone to the old mansion already. We need to hurry," Jenny said as she started walking away.

--------------------------------------------With Cat (Again :D)---------------------------------------------

Cat blinked as she emerged into a white room. In the center was a throne-like chair which someone was currently sitting in.

Saix stepped forward to address the cloaked figure sitting. "I have brought one of the intruders for you."

The person stood up and approached Cat while pulling off his hood, revealing long white hair.

"Very good, Saix."

**Sorry this chapter is kinda short. D: I just didn't know what else to put in it because I wanted more things to happen in the next chapter. Which I'm working on right now. So, anyone know who the guy with white hair is? XD It's a pretty easy guess. The better question would be, what does he want with Cat? You'll find that out in the next chapter along with meeting Sora, Sam and Jenny getting Keyblades and fighting some Nobodies, and also Cat is going to see Axel again. O.O That part's going to be hectic. Lol. So anyway, review and tell me what you think. Holds up bowl or cookies You'll get a cookie. :D**

**MusicofFire**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay. So. Here's Chapter Eight. It's longer than seven... I think. O.o Hope so anyway. I'll start working on nine soon. :D Go and read. -Points down- I worked hard on this chapter, so hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own. Never will. **

**Chapter Eight: Enter the New Keyblade Masters. O.O**

Sam looked up as they emerged from the forest and into a clearing. There stood a white mansion, the gate open.

"Here we are. Come on," Jenny said, and walked throught the open gate. She went right up to the door and pushed it open.

There wasn't much inside but across from them was two staircases leading to the second floor. There were a few doors around and Sam noticed that one of them was blocked by junk.

"Where do we go in here?"

"Hide!"

"Wha--," Sam was dragged into the nearest door, which wasn't very near, and pushed inside. Jenny followed her in and closed the door until it was only opened enough for them to see out.

"Shhh. Someone's coming."

Sam peeked out of the crack and saw a Roxas look-a-like coming down the stairs. He had brown hair instead of blonde and Sam wondered who he was. Following behind him were Donald and Goofy.

"He's Sora," Jenny said as if she could read Sam's mind. "Looks like we came at the right time... Wait. He's leaving. Come on. We have to follow him."

Jenny got up from her crouched position and opened the door slowly. Sam got up as well and followed her out.

"Sooo... Are we just gonna stalk him for a while or what? How is it going to help us," Sam asked. "He's the main character. Sooner or later he's going to meet people from the Organization, which will be our chance to follow them and find Cat," Jenny explained. "And we're not stalking him."

"Suuure we're not."

Jenny was about to reply when a couple of Nobodies popped up from out of nowhere. Sam and Jenny looked surprised and stood back to back.

"Greeeeat. And it was YOUR idea to follow him. I blame this on you Jenny," Sam said and suddenly dodged a blow from one of the Nobodies.

Jenny dodged also and replied, "Thaaanks. I didn't think enemies would just pop up like this though."

"Hmph. And you're supposed to be the smart one. How are we going to beat them exactly?"

Just then Sam dodged another attack, but one of the other Nobodies attacked right after. She crossed her arms in front of her in a defensive stance and waited for the attack, which never came.

She opened her eyes slowly to see Jenny blocking the Nobody, but what really surprised her was that Jenny had a keyblade in her hand. It looked exactly like the Kingdom Key, but the part that was usually yellow was silver and the parts that were usually silver were dark blue.

Jenny pushed it back and started attacking. She beat it in a few seconds and started taking out other ones. Sam stared in awe, but was snapped out of it when one of the other enemies attacked. She dodged out of the way and wished she had a weapon also. She was startled when a light shone in her right hand and a keyblade appeared. It looked like the Bond of Flame, the one you get after Axel fades. The only difference was that where it was usually red, it was now light blue.

Sam stared at it for a second before rasing it up and swinging it a few times, hitting a random Nobody in the process, to get used to it. When she was satisfied she could use it, she looked back up to see Jenny finishing off the last Nobody.

Jenny turned from her spot and glared at Sam. "Thank you so much for all the help," she snapped.

"I did help. I hit one of them," Sam whined.

"Yeah. You hit it. Once. That didn't help me at all." Jenny stalked past her and headed for the door. "We might want to get out of here before more show up, you know." Sam followed after her quickly, looking over her shoulder when they exited the mansion.

---------------------------------------------------To the World That Never Was----------------------------------------------------

Cat sighed for about the tenth time and surveyed the area around her again. _Why is everything so white she thought to herself. I mean really. They wear black and yet they live in a white castle. Laaaame. They could add some color. _

She was being held in a large room with bars in the front. **(A/N: The one Kairi was in)** She was sitting Indian-style in the middle of the cage-like room with her head in her hands and her elbows resting on her knees, looking bored.

"God, these people obviously don't know the definition of 'fun'. This is boring. Where's Axeeel," she asked herself. Cat wasn't one to stay quiet for very long, even if she had to sound crazy while making some.

_How'd he even get me in here. It's like one second I was in that one room and then I blink and I'm in here. Stupid Xenmas or whatever his name was. _

FLASHBACK+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

_"Very good, Saix"_

Cat looked up at the man as he approached her. "Is that your natural color or are you just old," she asked him, talking about his hair.

"My name is Xemnas. I would like you to help me," Xemnas replied, ignoring her question.

"Help you? With what? Your hair color? Which you didn't answer my question," Cat retorted.

"I need you to help me get rid of those other two intruders. They are a threat to us and Kingdom Hearts."

Cat looked confused. "Intruders? You mean Sam and Jenny? Pfft. They couldn't be intruders even if they wanted to. They're too good. And you STILL haven't answered my dang question."

Xemnas shot a glare at her, which Cat ignored. "If you will not help us now, then I will let you think about it." He waved his hand and Cat's vision went black. He then nodded to Saix, who summoned a portal, picked Cat up, and stepped into it. Once they were gone, Xemnas sat back in his chair. She will help us. But she needs time to begin to understand. I will send Axel to talk to her.

End FLASHBACK+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"He never answered my question about his hair either," Cat said aloud. She moped about it for a second when she heard footsteps coming towards her 'room'. She looked up as someone appeared and instantly she was standing up.

--------------------------------------------With Sam and Jenny(Who're stalking Sora)---------------------------------------------

"Why can't we just go up to him and say hi again," Sam asked as she followed Jenny, who was walking about ten feet behind Sora.

"Because, don't you think it's kinda suspicious if two girls who were never in the game walk up to you and are like 'Hi. We're from a different dimension. We have to stalk you to find are friend.'"

"I guess. But I mean, isn't Sora supposed to be like super friendly or something like that? He'd probably help us anyway," Sam reasoned, ducking behind a building with Jenny as Sora turned around.

Jenny thought for a moment. "Well, I guess so. Sam. You go say hi."

"What? Why me?"

"I dunno. 'Cause it was your idea?"

Sam glared at her. "Fine, but you're coming with me." She grabbed Jenny by the wrist and dragged her along. When she got close to Sora, she released Jenny's wrist and tapped him on the shoulder.

Sora spun around and summoned his keblade, going into a defensive stance. He then looked up at Sam and slowly relaxed.

"Hello there good fellow," Sam started. "How might you be this fine morning, er... Evening?"

He stared at her for a second before answering. "Um... I'm fine. And who are you? I don't think I've seen you before..."

"My name's Sam. And this is my friend, Jenny." She pointed to Jenny, who was standing slightly behind her. "We kinda lost our friend and we need your help to find her. Her name's Cat. She's got blonde hair, looks kinda stupid. Have you seen her?"

Sora stood in thought for a moment. "I don't think I have. And why do you need my help?"

"Uhhhh..." Sam was stumped.

Jenny answered for her. "Because we know where to find Riku."

**Okay... So, Axel didn't actually come in yet, but he will next chapter. Promise. He was about to and all, but I wanted to get this chapter up, so I didn't put him in. I put Sora in though. And Jenny and Sam got Keyblades. (But what about Cat?? I dunno yet...) And Jenny told Sora she knew where to find Riku. -Gasp- What do you think will happen?? Well, review and tell me what you think. Chater Nine will be up sooner or later. :P**

**MusiofFire**


	9. Chapter 9

_Author's Notes:_

_Ooo. What's this? An update? I'd say so. XD I have FINALLY gotten over my writer's block, with the help of a friend, and have written a new chapter. I'd say my writing's gotten better over the time I haven't written anything. I guess that's what age and high school do to you. Anyway, I really like how this chapter came out considering I haven't written anything for this story in soooo long. Hope you all like it. :D_

**Chapter 9: Ooo. Castle's Galore.**

Sora's eyes widened. "What?"

Jenny sighed and answered slowly, "Because. We. Know. Where. To. Find. Riku. Got it now?"

Sora looked even more shocked. "How... Why..." He paused for a second, regaining his composure. "How do you know where he is? And what do you need me to do?"

Jenny smiled at his questions. "Thought you'd never ask. Come on. We'll talk as we walk. We need to get to the station."

She grabbed his arm and walked off, Sam following behind.

-------------------------------------------------- With Cat---------------------------------------------------

Cat's eyes widened as she saw who approached her prison. She didn't know who it was, but for some reason she had a strange feeling from the person.

The man, she supposed it was, was in Organization garb, but he seemed different from the others. With him, he carried two keyblades. In his left hand he held the keyblade, Way To the Dawn. In his other was an identicle one, but the colors were different.

The wing on the side was a reddish-orange, as was the ring around the grip. The blue parts had turned a light orange, almost yellow. The red were turned to light blue.

The man came straight up to the bars and put the keyblade through them, dropping it to the ground. Then, he reached the hand father in and opened a dark portal.

"Leave before they come check on you," he stated in a deep voice.

Cat was stunned as he turned around and walked back down the white hall. She snapped out of her stupor at the sound of more approaching feet, this time from a different direction. She scrambled towards the keyblade and jumped into the portal as Axel rounded the corner.

-------------------------------------------- Back with Jenny --------------------------------------------------

"So, you're friend got captured by some evil person from an a group called Organization XIII and you need to follow me around because I meet them later on and you can find her?" Sora summed up.

"That's exactly it," Jenny nodded. "And on our way we can help you find Riku."

Sora nodded back at her, looking down. They were on the train to visit Yen Sid, as they had just seen Mickey. They had by-passed talking to the other three and had just met them at the station. Jenny had explained to Sora what was going on, leaving out quite a few things that might have seemed strange, while they walked.

For some reason, the fight with the Nobodies never happened and Mickey was just there when they arrived. It was lucky for Sam and Jenny because it would've been weird if Sora had seen that they had keyblades also.

Mickey had stared at them for a little bit before deciding they were harmless and went on to explain things to Sora. After that, they had said goodbye to Hayner, Pence, and Olette (who magically appeard right before they boarded the train) and gotten on board.

So here they were, sitting on a train going to some strange wizards place and just staring at each other.

"So, like, what're we gonna do once we find Cat?" Sam asked Jenny.

Jenny shrugged. "I dunno. I guess we'll have to find a way to leave this place, once we find Riku of course," she added as she looked at Sora.

"Maybe we just have to beat the final boss," she whispered to the green-haired girl.

"Yeah, maybe."

Jenny stared out the window she was sitting across from as they slowed to a stop. They got out of the train to find a giant castle. Sora looked back as the train disappeared.

"Heh. There's goes our ride."

------------------------------------------------- Wiiith Cat ---------------------------------------------------

She stumbled into the strange world that she had been in only once, twice if you counted when she was unconcious, and looked around. It still looked the same. White and black swirling together and making it seem like you got nowhere when you walked. It wasn't dark, but it wasn't bright either.

"Maaaan, where am I supposed to go know? That guy never said what to do once I was in here," Cat whined to herself.

She looked around and spotted something darker than the other stuff. Walking towards it, she noticed it was a portal. She clapped happily and ran towards it. As she was stepping in, someone appeard behind her out of another dark portal.

Cat turned around and saw Axel stepping out. She didn't want to find out what he wanted, and even though she wanted revenge, she stepped through her portal quickly.

The blonde fell down as she climbed through the darkness and it vanished. Looking around, she knew she wasn't in Twilight Town again. Actually, it looked more like...

Her thoughts were confirmed as she saw Belle run out of what she assumed to be the ballroom. The girl stopped dead as she saw Cat, a look of suprise flitting across her face.

_I'm in Beast's Castle. Y.A.Y. _**(1)**

------------------------------------------- Weee. Castles all around ------------------------------------------

Sam shrieked as she was attacked by yet another Heartless. _Damn things! _she thought as she dodged it. _And stupid Jenny says I can't use my keyblade. Gosh. This is pointless. And I don't wanna give up my heart._

She kicked out at the creature as it came towards her again, managing to hit it in the face. It stumbled back and fell down. Sam thought it looked kind of sad as it melted into the ground and slithered back to her.

_Awwww. It's actually kind of... cute. In an odd way._ she thought to herself as she glomped onto the Heartless when it rose from the ground.

The black creature looked up at her with it's yellow eyes and nuzzled her. Sam squeeled with joy as she picked it up and swung it around as she danced in circles.

"Ohmygod! You are so cute. I'm gonna call you Kuro-chan," she said as she hugged it close.

Jenny came up behind her and watched the girl squeeze the Heartless happily. _Wow. She befriended a Heartless. How weird. I wonder if it'll actually be a good pet._ She shook her head and tapped the bluenette on the shoulder.

"You can't keep that, you know? It might not be very nice later on."

"Pff. Kuro-chan loves me. He so won't eat anyone's heart as long as I tell him not to."

Sora walked over after defeating the last of the heartless, and Pete, to watch the girls bicker. He sweatdropped as Sam huggled the Heartless and told Jenny she was a complete idiot for not understanding her feelings.

"I might be an idiot, but I know that Heartless is evil. Just because you say it won't eat people's hearts, doesn't mean it won't," Jenny said with finality. "Now get rid of it."

Sam looked down at her pet and then looked back at Jenny. She pouted. It was her last weapon and hopefully it would work. Sam only pouted when it was needed and right now seemed like a good time. Jenny could never say no to her when she looked like that. It was a last resort to get what she wanted.

The green-haired girl stared at her for a long moment. "Fine! but when it kills you in you sleep, it's not my fault."

She 'hmph'd and walked off towards the castle. Sam squeeled once more, hugged the Heartless tighter, and ran after Jenny. Sora followed slowly after, afraid of what would come, and why he even bothered to help these two maniacs.

_Author's Notes:_

**_(1) No offense, I liked Beast's Castles. I mean, who wouldn't? Xaldin was in it. XD_**

_Well, I'll be working on the other chapters during the during the holiday and hopefully be able to post the next three before I go back to school. Happy Christmas, or whatever you celebrate, and have a great new year. :D_

_MusicofFire_


End file.
